memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Revelation and Dust
Revelation and Dust is a forthcoming novel from author David R. George III. It is the first of five novels making up the Star Trek: The Fall miniseries which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. The focus of the novel is the new Deep Space 9 becoming operational and an event that will shake the people of the Federation. Publisher's description ; Welcome to the new Deep Space Nine :After the destruction of the original space station by a rogue faction of the Typhon Pact, Miles O'Brien and Nog have led the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in designing and constructing a larger, more advanced starbase in the Bajoran system. Now, as familiar faces such as Benjamin Sisko, Kasidy Yates, Ezri Dax, Odo, and Quark arrive at the new station, Captain Ro Laren will host various heads of state to an impressive dedication ceremony. The dignitaries include not only the leaders of allies—such as Klingon Chancellor Martok, Ferengi Grand Nagus Rom, the Cardassian castellan, and the Bajoran first minister—but also those of rival powers, such as the Romulan praetor and the Gorn imperator. But as Ro's crew prepares to open DS9 to the entire Bajor Sector and beyond, disaster looms. A faction has already set in action a shocking plan that, if successful, will shake the Alpha and Beta Quadrants to the core. :And what of Kira Nerys, lost aboard a runabout when the Bajoran wormhole collapsed? In the two years that have passed during construction of the new Deep Space 9, there have been no indications that the Celestial Temple, the Prophets, or Kira have survived. But since Ben Sisko once learned that the wormhole aliens exist nonlinearly in time, what does that mean with respect to their fate, or that of the wormhole... or of Kira herself? Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Aleco Vel • Altek Dans • Ansarg • Asarem Wadeen • Talin Aslanyan • Nanietta Bacco • Ventor Bixx • Jefferson Blackmer • Broik • Pascal Boudreaux • Samaritan Bowers • John Candlewood • Cawlder Losor • Cawlder Vinik • Cenn Desca • Jan Collins • Damas Hayl • Amélie d'Arnaud • Ezri Dax • Olivia Dellasant • Sarina Douglas • Kay Eaton • Enkar Sirsy • Etana Kol • Magdalena Ferson • Alicia Flynn • Frool • Rakena Garan • Grimp • Barry Herriot • Jennica Lin • Edgardo Juarez • Gell Kamemor • Keev Anora • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Mikaela Leishman • Martok • M'Pella • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Ashanté Phiri • Quark • Ed Radickey • Raiq • Ranga Hoon • Sherman Ravid • Renet Losig • Resten Ahleen • Krissten Richter • Ro Laren • Rom • Benny Russell • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Zivan Slaine • Sozzerozs • Wheeler Stinson • Synder Nogar • Taran'atar • Prynn Tenmei • Onar Throk • T'Lune • Treir • Elias Vaughn • Veralla Sil • Ren Kalanent Viss • Enevek Vorat • Patrycja Walenista • Kasidy Yates • Zirk Ferdinand Abejo • Jas Abrik • Açero Kyne • Acto Viri • Jerot Afrane • Agreho • Massoud Ahzed • Akorem Laan • Rey Alfonzo • Alden Allard • Azeni Korena • Otto von Bismarck • Brathaw • Ra'ch B'ullhy • Hamish Collins • Jeannette Chao • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • Gregory Desjardins • Elent Dorson • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Alon Ghemor • Iliana Ghemor • Iliana Ghemor (mirror) • Gint • Grenta Sor • Hatram Nabir • Hetik • Ishan Anjar • Itu • Valeska Knezo • Krim Aldos • Laas • Shanradeskel ch'Larn • Cathy Ling • Akellen Macet • Luis García Márquez • Phillipa Mathias • • Morn • Jang Si Naran • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Ohalu • Pardshay • Jean-Luc Picard • Esperanza Piniero • Pralon Onala • Delinia Phlox • Michelle Robinson • Rotan'talag • Eleg Rwatt • Salan Ral • Aida Selzner • Jason Senkowski • Jake Sisko • Simon Tarses • Evek Temet • Jasmine Tey • Uteln • Valinar • Weyoun • Kornelius Yates • Min Zife ; : • Denoray Lunas • Locutus • Opaka Sulan • Jean-Luc Picard • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Storil • Tamamota • Hranok Zar Locations :Alpha Quadrant • B'hava'el • Bajor • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole • Baraddo • Cow Hollow • "Crown of Bajor" • Deep Space 9 (II) ( ) • Denorios Belt • Derna • Elestan River • Endalla • Hub • Joradell • Memorial Deck • Merzang Mountains • Nanietta Bacco Park • Observation Gallery • Plaza • Quark's (II) • San Francisco • Sector General • Senha River • • Vanadwan Monastery Alavanu Green • Allamegras • Aljuli • Alpha Centauri colony • Ashalla • Bajoran Planetary Operations Center • Bajoran Space Central • Bella's Confections • Café Parisienne • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Cemet • Cestus III • Clarus IV • Comm Station Eta Three • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor ( ) • Earth • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Gilgo Beach • Helaspont Station • Kendra Province • Ki Baratan • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Potrero Hill Medical Center • Quark's • Quark's (Aljuli) • Romulus • Sauria • Shavalla • Sidau • Starbase 189 • Tarlak Sector • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Venetan Trading Station Outpost V-4 • Ver'laht Starships : ( ) • BMV-1 (Bajoran transport) • ( ) • ( ) • Jorrene (Cardassian Battle cruiser) • ( ) • ( ) • S'persson (Gorn leviathan • ( ) • ( ) • • • Bajoran lightship • (Tholian juggernaut) • • • • • • Wealth • Races and cultures :Alonis • Ascendant • Bajoran • Bolian • Capellan • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Prophet • Romulan • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan Andorian • Borg • Breen • Eav'oq • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Quist • Venetan • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :Aleira • Bajora • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Ferengi Alliance • Gild • Gorn Hegemony • Khitomer Accords • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Command • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Yan-Isleth Adarak Cellars • Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Cardassia First • Cestus Comets • Dominion • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Great Link • Hundred • Interstellar Agricultural Aid Commission • Pennington School • Pike City Pioneers • Section 31 • Starfleet Judge Advocate General • Starfleet Research and Development • Starfleet Tactical • University of Ashalla Ranks and titles :captain • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • chief • colonel • dalin • Emissary of the Prophets • First Minister of the Republic of Bajor • kai • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lustrate • vedek Other references :2377 • 2379 • Anthem of the United Federation of Planets • antimony • atrium • Bajor at Peace • barium • baseball • baseball bat • Battle of Wolf 359 • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bridge • bulkhead • Celestial Temple • conn • Denebian slime devil • diburnium • Dominion War • Ferengi Rule of Acquisition • fusion reactor • grolanda stew • hara cat • hologram • jazz • jumja tea • katterpod • kava fruit • kava root • Khitomer Accords • krelo bear • life support • Lissepian Lottery • mapa bread • milaberry biscuit • moba fruit • Occupation of Bajor • Orb of Destiny • Orb of the Prophets • pagh'tem'far • phaser • phaser bank • pylchyk • pooncheenee • quantum slipstream • quantum torpedo • raktajino • replicator • Rules of Acquisition • sensor array • sensor platform • shield generator • springwine • The Stars Within Reach • stockade • tachyon detection grid • tachyon eddy • Tarkalean hawk • Tear of Destiny • tricobalt • turbolift • viewscreen • When the Prophets Cried Timeline Chronology *Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise are said to be on Cardassia, a reference to the events of the next Star Trek: The Fall novel, The Crimson Shadow. Production history Appendices Background information *The first working title for this novel was ''Time and Revelation. It was later changed to Revelations and Dust before dropping the pluralisation of Revelation for the final title. Related stories *Kira experiences Sisko's first encounter with the Prophets in "Emissary". *Sisko recalls the events of "Explorers", President Bacco the events of the Cold Equations novel Silent Weapons. External link * Category:Crossover novels Category:DS9 novels